


Just like Sisters

by karrenia_rune



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Fic or Treat Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: During a rare visit to the planet Arus Romelle and Allura have a little heart-to-heart conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



Disclaimer: Voltron: Lion belongs to its original creators and producers. It is not mine.

"Just like Sisters"

 

"I thought I might come and check if the room is satisfactory." Allura began as she stepped half-way into the guest chambers at the Castle of Lions. 

It was very seldom that either of them could get time away from their duties as ruler of the respective planets and Allura wanted to make sure that her guest was comfortable.

Romelle, in the process of unpinning her long wheat-colored hair from the many pins that held it up during the day, looked up. "Oh, it's fine. I mean, they're fine. Don't worry about it."

"Can I come in?" Allura asked.

"What a silly question, of course, you can."

Allura came in and cast about a bit and then took a chair from the desk and scooted it near the bed, and offered to collect the pins.

"Actually, I, it's well.... I wanted to talk."

Romelle nodded. "We talk. In person and through sub-space."

"You know what I mean! Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's been a stressful day." Allura tossed her head back and ran her hands through her own long blond hair.  
"Not about diplomatic stuff, or exchange of resources, or the like."

She waited her out.

"You make it look so easy!" Allura protested.

"Diplomatic stuff, to be quite honest, bores to me to tears sometimes," Romelle replied candidly. "However, if you want to dish, then, by all means, let's dish."

"Romelle!"

"What you didn't think I cared for gossip?"

"Then what?" Allura asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Like does Keith prefer boxers or briefs?"

"Hey! 

"You wanted this if memory serves. I'm just obliging."

"To be honest, Romelle, you always seemed to have a talent for chivying things out of people, seeing the proverbial silver lining out any situation, no matter how difficult or bleak it might be."

Romelle shrugged and offered her friend a mischievous grin. "Hey, it's a knack, but thanks anyway. And don't sell yourself short, Allura. You've done better than anyone ever dreamed that you would. So, spill."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, boxers. So, Sven?"

"Boxers."

"Twenty Questions. Wait, Make that 10 because it's getting late and if I'm not back in my own quarters soon Coran will send out a search party."

"Ten it is. Let's be fair, you get five for me and I get five for you. Deal?"

"Agreed," Allura replied immediately. I go first." How are your little brother and Sven getting along?

"Oh, just great. At first, it was a little touch and go. The boy adores me, he still does. He just adores Sven more."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not as much as you'd think it would," replied Romelle. That's two. Hmm, How long did it take you and the team to bond?"

Allura shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I think we bonded with the Lions much faster than we did with each other, but now..."

"Now?" prompted Romelle.

"Now, it's like we're all in synch. Of course, nothing's perfect." Oh, Romelle, I'm sorry that was such a bone-headed thing for me to say. I hope you didn't think I was being insensitive to the fact that..."

"That Sven is no longer the pilot of the Blue Lion. Of course not."

"Does he ever bring it up?"

"That's three. And, I guess, back in the early years before we ah, officially got together;, when the loss was still fresh, but he's moved on."

"Wait, so you're.You and he are...."Allura trailed off and yawned.

"Since I'm the one keeping score here, you're done to one last question because I'm lumping those two together. And the answer is yes, Sven is my royal consort." 

"Why didn't you invite us to the wedding!" Allura cried.

"We, ah, didn't have one. Just a public ceremony, mixed with a little pomp and circumstance and he had to sign a bunch of documents in front of witnesses."

"You should have had a wedding."

"Talking as the princess of Arus or as my friend?"

"Oh, as your friend."

Romelle smiled and it was that would not have been out of place on the proverbial cat that ate the canary. "Speaking of which; then what about Keith?"

"You! You're terrible, do you know that?"

"I'm incorrigible, not terrible; there's a difference. And, honey, answer the question."

"It's not, we haven't talked about it. And he's not even from Arus, and we work and live together."

"So?" Romelle prompted.

"So, I don't know." Can we just drop the subject?"

"All right then," Romelle sighed and replied. "I'll drop it. But it's pretty obvious that he cares about you and you care about him. That's all I'm saying."

"It's getting late, I'd best be getting back to my own room. And Romelle, thanks."

Romelle laughed. "Anytime, Anytime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Romelle."

Allura got up and walked to the door and out into the corridor. "I still think that somewhere along there you miscounted the questions."

Romelle smiled. "Off with you now."


End file.
